Noctambules
by addict-2-series
Summary: Une petite balade nocturne... OS Post Anjou - Adèle/Rocher


**Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait déjà sombre lorsque Thomas sortit de la DPJ. Cette enquête n'avait pas été facile, et il avait hâte de pouvoir se reposer, se changer les idées. Il se dirigea machinalement vers sa voiture lorsqu'une silhouette attira son attention.

Elle était là, accoudée en bord de Seine, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette vision le fit inconsciemment sourire. Toujours égale à elle même pensa t il.

Le reflet des lumières de la ville dans l'eau noir du fleuve rendait ce tableau sublime.

Se ravisant, il rangea ces clés et se dirigea vers celle qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées. Il approcha doucement et s'appuya contre la rambarde, leurs épaules se touchant presque.

Ils restèrent ainsi, côté à côté, dans un doux silence. Finalement, Thomas se décida à parler.

"Jolie vue" Il la vit acquiescer du coin de l'œil. "Je pensais que vous deviez aller chercher Ulysses"

"Jess a fini plus tôt finalement, elle a tenu à s'en occuper. Ils sont à la péniche." fit elle, le regard toujours perdu à l'horizon.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici dans ce cas ?" Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, cherchant habituellement à passer le plus de temps avec le petit. Il vit que sa question la fit réfléchir plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme ce fut souvent le cas ces derniers temps.

"J'avais juste... juste besoin de souffler, de me retrouver un peu seul. Entre la DPJ, Ulysse et...v... Et toute cette enquête, j'avais besoin d'un moment, sans responsabilités, où je ne suis ni la criminologue, ni la maman mais _juste_ Adèle..."

"Vous savez...ce sont ces différents rôles qui font de vous qui vous êtes. Vous êtes un tout, Adèle, une maman formidable, une criminologue de talent mais aussi une femme forte... et têtue" Cela lui arracha un léger rire qu'il mima. "Mais je vois où vous voulez en venir" il sentait qu'elle était quelque peu gênée mais ne perdit pas ces moyens pour autant.

"Vous ne seriez pas un peu psychologue, Monsieur le commandant" fit elle taquine

"J'apprends avec la meilleure" répondit il honnêtement. Sa remarque eut l'effet désiré, un large sourire fendit le visage d'Adèle. Ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant de longues secondes. Sous l'emprise de l'instant, Thomas approcha sa main et lui remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. C'est un geste qu'il s'était surpris à faire récemment. c'était pourtant rare qu'il se laisse aller à de tels élans mais étonnamment, cela se faisait naturellement. Il laissa sa main quelques secondes sur sa joue et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au contact. Ce fut bref mais c'était là. Il retira sa main, quelque peu à contrecœur et lui sourit.

"Et bien, _juste_ Adèle, ça vous dirait de continuer à vous balader le long des quais ?"

"Lucas doit vous attendre. Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé de rester" Elle savait que son devoir de père allait l'obliger à rentrer, ne voulant pas être celle qui l'empêchait de passer du temps avec son fils.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lucas est chez ses grandparents pour le week-end. Ce soir, il n'y a que moi" réalisant que la soirée était à eux, Adèle se dégagea de la rambarde et commença à marcher. Thomas comprit de suite et la rattrapa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il appréciait de plus en plus cette soirée.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Depuis l'Anjou, les enquêtes s'enchainaient, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se détendre ou pour parler...

Cela fait quelques mois maintenant que quelque chose opérée entre eux, quelque chose de bien plus fort et de bien plus effrayant, remettant en cause leur équilibre.

En Anjou, ils avaient été à deux doigts de franchir cette barrière qui s'était érigée entre eux. Ce soir, celle ci semblait à nouveau n'être devenue qu'un simple muret qui n'attendait qu'à être enjambé, un simple pas. Un simple geste. Et tout l'équilibre bascule.

"Vous avez faim ? Il y a un excellent vendeur de tacos à deux minutes"

"Pourquoi pas..." Elle se mit soudainement à rire "C'est juste que...vous... Je... " Curieux, Thomas s'arrêta ce qui la contraint à faire de même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit mais cela avait l'air de beaucoup l'amusé. Qu'il aimait la voir comme cela, elle paraissait détendu, presque sereine.

"Il va falloir m'aider un peu la" fit il soudainement tout aussi amusé, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

"C'est... c'est juste que je ne pensais pas... Enfin en vous voyant comme ça..." Elle fit des mouvements pour le désigner, et se mit à rougir violemment "Bref vous n'avez pas l'air d'un amateur de tacos... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire"

Elle était mortifiée, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. La situation le fit éclater de rire, fou rire aussitôt suivi par une Adèle toujours aussi genée.

Ils étaient là, au milieu des quais, morts de rire. Cela dura un bon moment avant qu'ils ne finissent par reprendre leurs esprits. Ils passaient une magnifique soirée. Thomas capta le regard encore rieur de la criminologue.

"Il faut bien savoir se faire plaisir de temps en temps, et j'adore les tacos. Ça arrive, lorsqu'une enquête s'éternise un peu, que je vienne ici prendre un peu l'air"

"Vous êtes un gourmand en fait" le taquina t elle

"Je compte sur votre silence" il essaya d'être sérieux mais le résultat ne fut pas là, et ils rient de nouveau de bon cœur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'ils avaient autant ri. Ça faisait un bien fou.

"Allez venez, soyons gourmands"

Ils commandèrent leurs fameux tacos avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc un peu plus loin.

"C'est vraiment bon, je comprends mieux maintenant." fit elle tout sourire qu'il ne manqua pas de lui rendre.

"Je suis abonné aux Tacos poulet"

"Apparemment ! Vous voulez goûter le mien, ça pourrait vous faire changer d'avis parce que c'est vraiment une tuerie !"

"Ça m'étonnerait mais qui sait, pourquoi pas"

Elle lui tendit alors le taco dans lequel il croqua à pleines dents, s'en mettant un peu partout. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, faisant mine de réfléchir, pendant qu'Adèle était totalement subjuguée par la sauce qui restait au coin de ses lèvres. Elle releva les yeux puis il sourit, du même sourire qu'il avait eu ce fameux soir en Anjou, lorsqu'il l'avait raccompagné.

"Il vous reste un peu de... sauce.. Là..." Elle joint le geste à la parole. Elle se retrouva tout à coup très proche de Thomas mais elle n'était pas mal à l'aise. Ils restèrent quelques instants figés, perdus dans le regard l'un l'autre, avant qu'Adèle ne prenne délicatement le visage du commandant dans sa main et n'essuie avec son pouce le reste de sauce. Avant qu'elle puisse se retirer totalement, Thomas lui saisit le poignet et porta lentement sa main jusqu'à ses lèvres, retirant le peu de sauce qu'il restait sur ses doigts. Adèle ne repoussa pas le contact, elle eut un léger sourire.

Ce simple geste avait totalement changé l'atmosphère légère de la soirée, rendant l'air beaucoup plus étouffant.

Ne voulant pas rompre cette ambiance, Thomas se leva et prit la main d'Adèle, l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade nocturne, main dans la main, repartant doucement vers la DPJ.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à leur point de départ. Tout était désert, il devait être assez tard.

Adèle se stoppa et se tourna vers un Thomas tour sourire.

"Alors ces tacos?" fit elle de nouveau taquine. Qu'il adorait quand elle jouait comme ça.

"Surprenant. Je pense que je ne serai pas contre un dessert" fit il charmeur, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire rougir. Lui aussi pouvait jouer.

"La gourmandise est un vilain défaut vous savez" Elle s'appuya contre le capos de sa voiture.

Thomas s'avanca lentement vers elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille "Je suis coupable" il attendit quelques instants et se recula légèrement "Ça vous tente?"

"Mh ça dépend qu'est ce que vous avez à proposer?" L'Adèle gênée de tout à l'heure avait totalement disparu laissant place à une femme beaucoup plus téméraire. Comment étaient ils arrivés à ouvertement flirter ensemble ? Elle ne saurait le dire mais elle adorait ça. D'après le répondant de Thomas, lui aussi y prenait plaisir.

"Il va falloir me suivre pour le savoir." fit il a quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

"Vendu" répondit elle sur le même ton, ce qui le fit sourire.

Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches, même pas en Anjou, et la soirée n'était pas encore terminée. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu une situation aussi propice aux rapprochements.

"Il commence à rafraîchir" murmura t il, sentant Adèle tremblée légèrement. Il se dégagea et fit un léger signe de tête afin d'indiquer à la criminologue son intention de partir. Ils montèrent en voiture et firent route dans un agréable silence. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire.

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, Thomas rentra et déposa ses affaires, suivi de peu par Adèle. Elle n'était pas revenue depuis cette fameuse nuit, il y a quelques années. Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé, hormis quelques détails.

"C'est un appartement qui vous ressemble" fit elle alors qu'ils atteignirent la cuisine.

"Ah oui ? Comme ça" fit il en s'adossant au comptoir alors qu'elle faisait de même sur le mur d'en face.

"C'est simple mais élégant, presque raffiné." cela le fit sourire "Au premier abord, il paraît froid mais au plus on le découvre, au plus on remarque son côté chaleureux... Un peu comme vous quoi... On s'y sent bien finalement" finit elle en souriant

Elle venait de l'épingler comme seul un psy pouvait le faire. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait détesté ça, mais venant d'elle, il trouvait ça touchant. Il faut dire que ce qu'elle venait de dire était plutôt flatteur. Elle avait regardé sous son masque, comme elle sait si bien le faire.

"Vous êtes plutôt douée, Mlle Delettre, je dois l'admettre." sa remarque eut pour effet de lui faire lever les yeux au ciel, mais il voyait clairement cette étincelle d'amusant qui dansait dans ses yeux.

Profitant de cet instant, il alla jusqu'au réfrigérateur et en sortit deux beaux fondants aux chocolats maisons qu'il posa sur le comptoir. Intriguée, Adèle quitta le mur sur lequel elle était adossée et vint se placer au dessus de l'épaule de Thomas afin de voir ce qu'il venait de sortir. Ce qu'elle vit la ravie, elle qui était une grande fan de chocolat. Thomas tourna sa tête légèrement vers elle.

"Plus qu'à les mettre au four. Ça vous tente alors?" recommanca t il

"C'est parfait. Fondants Maisons mh ? Vous en avez encore beaucoup des petits secrets comme ça ?"

"Je ne me suis jamais caché de cuisiner" fit il, content de l'avoir surprise.

"Vous ne l'avez jamais dit non plus" replica t elle aussitôt, tout sourire. "Ils ont l'air délicieux"

"On verra d'ici 10 minutes" il lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui la fait rire. Elle comprit le message et se recula afin de le laisser accéder au four.

Une fois qu'il avait fini, il se retourna et eut tout à coup comme une impression de déjà vu. Adèle était là, appuyait contre le plan de travail avec ce même regard qu'elle avait eu ce soir là, devant la porte de la chambre. Cette soirée avait un amer goût d'inachevé mais aujourd'hui il avait la chance de modifier le scénario.

Il sourit de son sourire charmeur, il savait qu'elle ferait le lien, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire d'après le léger sourire qui venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Désormais, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il accrocha son regard et s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il n'avait pas lu dans ces yeux cette légère panique qu'il avait vue l'autre fois, ce qui le rassura. Ne voulant pas la presser, ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, complètement perdus dans les yeux de l'autre. Finalement, Thomas encadra son visage de ses mains. Elle se laissa aller au contact et ferma les yeux. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de fuir, il franchit la dernière barrière qui les séparait et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

A peine eut il retiré ses lèvres des siennes qu'elle passa les mains derrière sa nuque pour le garder près d'elle. Leurs respirations se mêlaient, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. N'y tenant plus, Adèle initia de nouveau le contact.

Le baiser se voulait doux mais il devient vite beaucoup plus passionné. Les mains se firent plus téméraires, celles du commandant étaient ancrées sur les reins de la criminologue tandis que celle ci en avait une dans ses cheveux et l'autre qui se baladait sur son torse. Ses caresses la firent soupirer d'aise, elle murmura inconsciemment son prénom ce qui le fit sourire à travers le baiser.

Une sonnerie les interrompit brutalement et les sépara instantanément. Comprenant que ce n'était que le four, ils se sourient et Thomas alla sortir les gâteaux du four. Une fois sa tâche effectuée, il se tourna vers une Adèle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle lui sourit sincèrement ce qui le détendit aussitôt.

Il prit les gâteaux et désigna le salon. Comprenant son intention, elle se dirigea vers celui ci et s'assit de la canapé. Thomas déposa les gâteaux sur la table basse et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Thomas ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. Il avait une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser et décida d'y céder.

Il l'embrassa une première fois sur les lèvres et descendit dans son cou pour y déposer de doux baisers. Il sentait sa respiration se saccader alors que ses mains avaient de nouveau trouvé leur chemin dans ses cheveux. Elle finit par se retrouver allongée dans le canapé, Thomas au dessus d'elle. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous sa chemise ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle l'entendit, complètement subjugué par ses muscles. Ils continuèrent leurs caresses pendant un moment puis Thomas finit par détacher ses lèvres de son cou pour venir lui donner un baiser à lui couper le souffle. Il se recula quelque peu pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur air.

"Alors ce dessert ?" murmura t il contre ses lèvres

Elle l'embrassa délicatement avant de déposer quelques baisers dans son cou.

"Je n'y ai à peine goûté" murmura t elle avant de lui mordiller l'oreille ce qui manqua de le faire défaillir.

Oh oui, la gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)**


End file.
